This Woman's Work
by xXxArwenxXx
Summary: Mickie has worked hard to be one of the most successful WWE Diva's. She is the Women's champion and has been dating John Cena for 1 year. Things couldn't be any better. Sadly all that hard work can't protect you from the harsh realities of life.
1. Chapter 1

**This Woman's Work**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: I have had this idea for a while now and this will be my _first_ ever John/Mickie pairing. The story will probably be less than 10 chapters and I was inspired by the song _"This Woman's Work" _by Kate Bush so I decided to name it that. I will update the other stories soon I just wanted to post this story to see if people liked it.  
**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own NOTHING except anyone you don't recongise. I am not writing this to make money, I am simply writing stories for my enjoyment (and also for the fact that its better than studying for my final psychology exam!)**

Mickie James smiled widely as she headed to the Gorilla Position. It was the 23rd of June 2008 and as it was a Monday she was getting ready for her upcoming non-title match against Jillian Hall. Her title belt was draped proudly across her waist and she approached the gorilla her smile got wider as she saw _him_ standing there talking to CM Punk.

"Jesus Christ girl! You almost _killed_ me!" John Cena teased as Mickie practically rugby tackled him to the ground before hugging her boyfriend of almost 1 year.

"Oh shut up you big drama queen!" Mickie said rolling her eyes at him but she smiled at him.

"I know I am! That's why you love me!" John replied smiling before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

"And I'm outta here...as much as I enjoy your company I don't wanna see that." Punk joked and Mickie who was cuddled close to John stuck her tongue out at her best friend – she had known Punk or Phil for many years and he was practically her brother. "Love you too Mickie...good luck out there...see ya." Punk said with a grin as he walked down the corridor.

"Maria went back to the hotel!" Mickie yelled as she noticed he was heading for the Women's locker room. She and John laughed as he done a funny sort of side step thing and headed for the parking lot. He had wrestled earlier so his work was done.

John turned to Mickie she pulled him close and kissed him long and slow. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his neck. As they broke away she rested her head against his forehead.

"Be careful out there, I don't wanna see you get hurt." John softly told her running a finger down her cheek.

"Maybe I should have picked another profession then?" Mickie said lightly and when she saw the look he shot her she smiled softy at him.

"I will Mr Cena if you promise me you won't try and FU the Big Show again...or even worse the Great Khali." Mickie replied as thought of the time he broke one of his ribs in his match against the Big Show because he wanted to play Mr Show off.

"I bet he's _lighter_ than you." John replied with a smirk causing Mickie to hit him on the arm.

The sound of girlish laughter made her roll her eyes and curse under her breath. John smiled slightly and whispered "Be nice." as Layla, Jillian and Kelly Kelly approached. He put his arm around Mickie as the three women approached.

Kelly Kelly scowled when she saw this as it was no secret that she fancied John Cena. Every time she saw him she always flirted (especially when Mickie was there) and each time John knocked her back or of he felt like it humoured her, but as her name suggests and plus the fact she was blonde Kelly Kelly didn't realise that was what he was doing and actually _believed_ that he wanted her.

Layla was the dark haired one on the left who worshipped Kelly and Jillian. She constantly bitched about everyone and tried to flirt with all the guys.

"_Nice_ outfit Mickie...the 70's are _so _in this year!" Jillian said nastily as they approached them taking in Mickie's ring attire of a hot pink halter bikini style top and matching pink flares.

Mickie thought it was much better than Jillian's...she had a silver sparkly (albeit two sizes too small) tube top on which threatened to expose her ahem...assets. She had teamed this with tight fitting leather trousers and she looked as if she had been taking make up lessons from Coco the Clown. In fact the other two bimbo's looked near enough like that – Layla wore black leather trousers and a tight fit black corset. Kelly looked like "Hoe bag Barbie" with her pink short pants and black ripped fishnets and pink bikini style top.

Jillian was blonde and one of the most deluded people you would ever meet. She had a microphone headset on as she was going to share another one of her banshee screaming, I mean, _singing _sessions with the WWE Universe.

"I happen to like the retro look...I think it's kinda _sexy_." John replied smiling down at Mickie who grinned back at him.

Kelly glared at Mickie but she also made a mental note to herself at the same time: **Note to self - ****retro = ****sexy**

"So what _delight_ have you got in store for us this evening Jillian?" Mickie asked sweetly and both she and John tried not laugh as Jillian was oblivious to her sarcasm.

"Well seeing as _I _am the _best_ singer in the WWE...sorry John but you're not as _talented_ as me..." Jillian gushed and smiled apologetically at John.

"I know...I just can't _compete_ with you...you're _that_ amazing. Has anyone ever told you, you're like Britney Spears?" John said his voice dripping with false enthusiasm.

Jillian's face dropped. How dare he! She was _way_ better than Britney in her opinion.

"Before or after her meltdown?" Mickie quipped and they laughed as Layla and Kelly had to hold back a fuming Jillian.

"You think you're so funny! We'll you won't be laughing when I _kick your ass_!" Jillian screeched.

Mickie broke away from her boyfriend and stepped closer to the blonde.

"Oh yeah? Well if you spent as much time wrestling as you do on your "singing" I might feel _threatened_ by you." Mickie replied and beamed at the Diva who was now red in the face with anger.

Before she could react, her music played into the arena.

"Leave it Jill, she's not worth it." Layla said as Jillian tried to break free.

"Its just you and me bitch!" Jillian hissed at Mickie as she broke from her friend's grip and flung her hair over her shoulder and marched towards the arena.

Layla and Kelly glared at Mickie and followed Jillian out. Before Kelly went out she turned John and smiled seductively at him.

"See you later Johnny." She purred before going out.

"Yeah in your dreams Barbie!" John hollered and Mickie turned to him and burst out laughing.

"She is such a fucking moron."

John grinned and walked over and hugged his girlfriend.

"You know you're so much better than them...that's why I love you." John said and kissed her.

They continued to make out until Jillian's began to _sing_ "Don't cha" by the Pussycat Dolls.

"Jesus its like cats being tortured repeatedly with a hot iron." John said with a shudder as they broke apart.

"I guess that's my cue." Mickie joked as she headed towards the entrance. She laughed as she spotted some tech guys covering their ears.

"Here and good luck." A blonde haired tech said to her as he quickly removed his hands and gave her a microphone before covering his ears once more to try and stem out that godforsaken noise.

"Show time." Mickie whispered and smiled back at John before walking out to the WWE fans.

"DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME? DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS RAW LIKE ME? DON'T CHA!" Jillian screeched as she stood in the ring dancing while she sang.

Layla danced and cheered her friend on whist Kelly just rolled her eyes and scowled at Jillian.

King: She may be hot J.R, but sing she cannot.

J.R nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean King, she may look like an angel but she sure as hell don't sound like one."

Suddenly Mickie's music blasted through the speakers and she done her usual bouncing up and down thing. The fans cheered and J.R and the King looked relieved.

"AND HER OPPONENT FROM RICHMOND, VIRIGINA, SHE IS THE WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION...MICKIE JAMES!" Lillian announced with a smile also sounding relieved.

"Cut the music....damn Jillian I didn't know that was you!" Mickie announced shaking her head.

Jillian smirked at her. "I'm just that _talented_ Mickie..." The sound of booing cut her off.

"SHUT UP! LIKE YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT SINGING!" Jillian screeched at the crowd.

"That's _talented_? Damn! I thought someone was shoving a hot poker up an alley cat's ass!" Mickie replied smirking and the fans roared with laughter.

Kelly tried not to laugh, although she hated Mickie with a passion she knew the Virginia native was right...Jillian was _terrible. _Layla just scowled at Mickie along with Jillian.

"You think you're so great huh Mickie?" Jillian spat. "Let's see how _great_ you think you are when I _beat_ you tonight!" Jillian declared with a confident smile.

Mickie walked down the ramp with a determined look on her face, she was going to shut that bitch up for once and for all. Jillian took her headset off and gave it Layla.

As she got in the ring she climbed the turn buckle and done her usual thing. Jillian stood glaring at her. Layla and Kelly got out and stood at ringside. If they tried to interrupt the match then Jillian would be disqualified.

Mickie got down and smirked at Jillian. She took her belt off and gave it to the referee. He wandered over and gave it to Lillian who took it with her to the announcer table. The referee then looked at the two women and signalled for the bell. The match began.

Jillian rushed over to Mickie and shoved her to the ground. Layla and Kelly laughed as Mickie touched her mouth. She quickly got back to her feet and practically rugby tackled Jillian to the ground. She began pounding the blonde with her fists. Jillian squirmed, trying to prevent the blows to her face. She reached out and grabbed the bottom rope. Mickie still continued her attack even though the referee was threatening to disqualify her.

"Come on Mickie break it up!" The ref yelled at her. She moved away from Jillian but aimed a sharp kick to her left side as she got back to her feet. Jillian seized the opportunity to slide out of the ring. Layla and Kelly rushed over and asked her if she was okay as she grabbed her head.

Mickie stared at them, her hands on her lips, grinning. Kelly glared at Mickie and mouthed the word "bitch" at her. Mickie grinned once more and three were confused to see the Diva walk across the ring and lean against the ropes.

The turned their attention from Mickie and both Layla and Kelly checked on Jillian. The referee was at "4".

The crowd cheered and the three women were confused as to why but before they could do anything Mickie used the ropes near them to give her leverage to jump and kick out, knocking Jillian into Layla and Kelly.

Kelly landed on her ass and Mickie burst out laughing. Jillian wearily got to her feet and got back into the ring.

Layla helped a fuming Kelly to her feet, the blonde's face was almost the same colour as her outfit.

Meanwhile in the ring, Jillian had gained the upper hand. She kicked Mickie in the stomach causing her to fall and clutch her stomach.

"I gotta say King, even though Jillian can't sing, she sure can wrestle." J.R. commented as he watched the two women fight.

"You got that right. Jillian could prove to be a likely candidate for the next WWE Women's champ." Jerry replied with a smile.

Mickie winced as Jillian grabbed her by the hair again and pulled her to her feet. She grabbed Mickie's left arm and Mickie struggled to break free. Jillian twisted her arm and her her to the floor. Jillian then went for the cover but Mickie kicked out at 2.

Jillian glared at the referee then tried to make Mickie tap out by pulling on her left arm. Kelly laughed from ringside. Mickie grimaced and yelled in pain but she somehow managed to get back onto her feet. Jillian still had her grip on her. Mickie reached out and punched Jillian in the stomach with her free hand. Jillian jumped back and Mickie punched her again as she felt the grip the blonde had on her loosen. She continued until Jillian broke away from her. The blonde had the wind knocked out of her and was doubled over. Mickie knew this was her chance – it was now or never she waited for Jillian to turn round.

Layla frowned as she watched – what was Mickie going to do? Kelly knew exactly what Mickie was planning to do.

"JILLIAN LOOK OUT!" Kelly yelled.

Jillian turned to to blonde confused and then turned round – her face met Mickie's boot. Mickie went for the cover and got the three count.

As the referee went and collected Mickie's belt she stared at Kelly and mouthed "Thanks." as her distraction had helped her win.

JILLIAN was still on the floor. Mickie raised her arm in the air and smiled at the referee when he gave her belt. As he raised her arm she lifted her belt in the air and the crowd cheered in approval.

She slid out the ring and saluted the fans as she walked up the ramp. She laughed as she watched Layla help Jillian to her feet and saw her shout at Kelly who pointed at Mickie and tried to argue that she was trying to help.

Mickie was still smiling when she got to the back. Her smile widened as she saw one of her best friend's Candice Michelle clapping her hands.

"Great job out there...Kelly's face was classic!" Candice congratulated with a giggle as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks, did you see Jillian yelling at her? Things won't be happy in bimbo's paradise." Mickie joked as the two women stood there.

Minutes later the three other women came through the curtain.

"Awe Jillian, unlucky _again_." Candice said her voice dripping with false sincerity.

Jillian's eyes turned into tiny slits. Layla was helping her stand whilst Kelly stood at her other side looking moody.

"Don't worry, there's always _next_ time!" Mickie picked up where Candice left off.

Before Jillian could reply Candice slung her arm around her friend's shoulder and they laughed as they made their way back to the locker room.

"Hey are you and John coming out tonight?" Candice asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, its Silver isn't it? (A.N. Random name I know just roll with it.) Just a few blocks down from the hotel?" Mickie asked the raven haired Diva who nodded.

"Yep, I told Jeff that you were coming to my room to get ready. Candice replied.

"Sounds good. I better give John..." Mickie replied as they reached the locker room.

"No need!" Candice cheerfully cried as they stopped outside the door.

Mickie frowned at her friend who smiled at her. "Jeff is with him, they are going with Randy and Ashley." Candice replied. "Now come on...if we hurry we won't bump into the 3 bitches of RAW."

**Chapter 2 Summary**

_It takes forever for Mickie and Candice to get to the club. Once they get there everyone unwinds and someone gets a nice surprise!_

**Please Review the next Chapter will be up soon!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Woman's Work**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to Kai1994, GraffitiArtist INC, Courtney michelle, TeamXtremexfan and LizThat'sRight2 for all the support! Much appreciated!**

"CANDICE? CANDICE ITS ALMOST 11! YOU _MUST_ HAVE FINISHED BY NOW!" Mickie yelled as she pounded the bathroom door. You couldn't blame her for being crabbit, Candice had told her she was "off to gorge-a-fy herself up" and Mickie thinking her friend was like _her_ when it came to make up _assumed_ that she would only be in the bathroom for _half an hour_. Mickie muttered "fucking vain bitch." under her breath as she glanced at her watch.

**She's been in there for nearly 50 minutes!**

"I heard that you know..." Candice replied in a singsong voice from behind the door. Mickie just scowled at door.

"I know you're glaring at the door too." Candice added as she snapped her compact shut.

"I scowled." Mickie retorted her voice rising a little as she moved from the door and leaned against the wall opposite it. She had been ready for the past _20_ minutes. Her phone had been vibrating like mad from her bag.

Suddenly the door opened and Mickie's jaw hit the floor. Candice grinned mistaking her friend's reaction for one of awe when, it was in fact, the complete opposite – shock.

"Candy...you're bullshitting me right? _Please_ tell me for the love of God you did _not_ spend almost a _fucking_ hour in the bathroom to look like _that_?" Mickie asked unable to contain her anger and disbelief.

Candice stopped and bit her lip. "I knew it! It's _too_ much!" She said sadly.

Mickie was about to say something but she stopped and stared at her friend before bursting into laughter.

"Are you okay? Do you need to me call John? Or the local mental asylum?" Candice asked taken aback by her friend.

"No...God, Candy you come up with the funniest shit ever!" Mickie laughed as she put an arm round her.

"I was pissed because you took _ages_ and yet you look as if you _don't_ have any make up on!" Mickie continued with a smile.

Candice smiled and the two women wandered back into the living room and Candice walked over to get her small pink clutch from the table. She returned to her friend and the two looked in the mirror.

"Damn girl we look hot!" Candice squealed as she looked at their reflections in the mirror.

Mickie smiled as she knew she was right. John and Jeff would be keel over when they saw them- Candice's hair was straight and she wore a pink corset and short black mini skirt. She wore her favourite pair of pink, satin Gucci heels. Mickie on the other hand, had curled hair and she wore a black sequined striped dress with silver sling back platform heels.

As the women admired themselves Mickie's purse was making a lot of noise. Candice frowned at it and Mickie rolled her eyes as she pulled her cell out. This was the _12__th_ message she have received from John.

"Is that John checking up on us?" Candice asked with a sly grin as she grabbed the room key and they made their way out of the room.

"Yes...for the _12__th_ time actually..." Mickie replied emphasising how much time Candice had wasted by 'putting make up on' Mickie secretly thought that Candice was just admiring herself in the mirror.

"God! We were getting ready! It's not as if we went to _France_ or something!" Candice complained as they got in the elevator.

"Correction. _You_ were getting ready. _I _ was ready to go." Mickie pointed out and Candice threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"I'm sorry but I am a _woman_ and it is my right to look _amazing_! It's not my fault that your precious boyfriend can't be without for 2 minutes..." Candice argued.

"Excuse me? I think you'll find John can...he kept texting me because I told him we'd be at the club for _11_ its now _12.06_." Mickie retorted as they walked out the elevator.

"Sheesh! Next time I'll go out bare faced." Candice huffily stated as they walked out into the street.

"I thought you were doing that _tonight._" Mickie sarcastically pointed out and Candice scowled at her.

"I...told you...its _natural_! There is a difference ya know!" Candice replied through gritted teeth as they got into their rental car.

Candice sat at the drivers seat and frowned as she saw Mickie sit in the back.

"Um aren't you supposed to be here'?" Candice asked confused, indicating to the empty seat behind her.

"Nope." Mickie said as she fastened her seat belt. "I value my life besides _if_ we have an accident, you're right in front of me...stopping me from going right through the windshield." Mickie teased and Candice gave her the finger as she started the ignition.

"I'll have you know that I am an _excellent_ driver." Candice stated in a matter-of-fact way as she drove to the club.

"Uh huh...so that explains why Jeff _let's you _drive his corvette then?" Mickie asked grinning widely as Candice shot her a playful look.

"Look it wasn't my _fault _the stupid car got wrecked!" Candice defensively replied.

"Oh so who was it then? The tree's? Or the imaginary deer who ran onto the road?" Mickie asked sardonically.

"I told you, like I told Jeffy, I saw this deer and I love animals, you know I do!"

"Oh you're a regular snow white." Mickie dryly commented and Candice simply ignored her.

"Anyway...I swerved out of they way and hit the tree and had to get taken to hospital!" Candice said triumphantly as she turned into the club car park.

Mickie sat for a moment looking thoughtful. "See, that would work if I was Kelly or Jillian but seen as I'm your best _friend_ and _I _ was there that day _you_ _wrecked_ your _boyfriends car_... I know your lying." Mickie replied smiling as she and Candice got out of the car.

"I...I..." Candice stammered, pink in the face.

"You were coming down the road and Jeff was telling you to be _careful_ when you were reversing into the drive not to..."

"Go to fast or you'll fuck up the trunk." Candice finished for her smiling slightly.

"And... what did you do?" Mickie asked trying not to laugh.

"I accelerated and went crashing into the garage door." Candice laughed as she remembered Jeff's red face, luckily she escaped unscathed and after Jeff ranted at her he hugged her tightly and made sure she was okay.

"In my defense...those two pedals look the same!"

Mickie just stared at her friend and laughingly the two women entered the club.

Silver was jumping. "_Beep_" by PCD was blasting from the speakers, the dance floor was full of energetic dancers.

"There they are!" Mickie yelled as she spotted their friends sitting in one of the booths in the corner.

Grabbing Candice's hand they made their way through the throng of people.

"You two took your time!" Maria yelled when she saw them. She got up and gave them both a hug. She looked stunning in her white minidress with silver beaded detail.

"Sorry...we got a little preoccupied." Candice replied apologetically as she sat beside Jeff who put his arm around her.

Mickie smiled as she sat next to John who planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Where's Randy?" Mickie asked Ashley who wore a purple corset and black mini.

"At the bar...you came just in time and we ordered for you." The Dirty Diva replied with a smile.

Randy smiled as he came back with the drinks tray. "Finally! Here you go Mickie...we figured you needed it." Randy joked as he passed her a large vodka and coke.

"Thank you!" Mickie squealed as she took it and took a hearty gulp of alcohol.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Candice protested as she sipped her malibu and lemonade through a pink straw. She was now sitting proudly on her boyfriend's lap.

Mickie grinned at her and then turned to John she frowned when she spotted a bottle of Pepsi sitting opposite him on the table.

"Hey, you feeling ok?" Mickie asked John the concern full in her voice. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"I'm fine...I just don't feel like getting drunk tonight." John replied truthfully and she smiled at him.

"He's lying...he's had 2 and he knows if he has _one_ more he'll be _drunk._" Jeff remarked as he heard John and they all laughed.

Suddenly "_Distrubia_" By Rhianna came on and all the girls minus Mickie jumped up and squealed.

"No...Not again." All the guys muttered and cursed when their girlfriend's grabbed their hands. This happened _every_ time they went out and this song played. The girls always made sure they danced to it with their boyfriends. Although the men moaned about it, they enjoyed dancing with the Divas. There was one time, however, when they were at a club in New York and _Disturbia_ played not once, not twice but _10_ times and Jeff swore he saw Maria bribe the DJ to do it.

"Oh quit complaining! As if you guys _hate_ dancing with the _Sexist Women in Entertainment_!" Maria said rolling her eyes as she lead the couples onto the floor.

"You guys coming?" Ashley asked John and Mickie as she hauled a reluctant Randy Orton to his feet.

"Nah, I'm too tried to dance besides I want to laugh at the guys suffering." Mickie replied smiling as Randy shot her a look.

"Move." Ashley ordered shoving Randy who moaned all the way to the floor. John and Mickie couldn't help but laugh at the thought of some of the most powerful men in wrestling being man-handled by the girlfriend's to the dance floor.

"You know what this means?" Mickie said turning to face her boyfriend who gazed at her with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"What?" He said in a near whisper, gently stroking her face as she brought her lips to his.

"I wont be able to save you next time." She said softly as he brought his lips to hers. Mickie moaned softly as he pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she brought hers up to his neck. He smiled as he gently bit her lip and she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. After a few minutes John reluctantly pulled away.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, they didn't take their eyes off each other and she grinned at him as she rested her forehead against his.

"I dunno..." She began coyly. "Does your thought involve us, a car, the hotel, our room, and a night of passionate lovemaking?" Mickie asked huskily.

"Bingo." He replied with a grin and the two practically ran, hand in hand, out of the club and back to the hotel.

Maria grinned and shook her head when she saw the two practically bolt out of the club.

"What are you grinning at?" Phil asked with a smile.

Maria smiled at him. "Loves young dream." Phil frowned however when he saw her forehead furrow.

"Honey?"

"Is the song over? Who said stop? Do I have to get the DJ to play it again?" Maria asked her hands on her hips and Phil paled and started dancing again. He did not want a _repeat_ of New York!

Maria laughed and shook her head at him. "That's more like it." She said causing him to laugh.

Back at the hotel, Mickie moaned in ecstasy. John was on top of her and they were in the middle of their lovemaking. She arched her back and dug her nails into his back, this caused him to move faster.

Little did they know that this night of passion would lead to so much more_._

That night something amazing happened: _John's sperm met Mickie's egg and the two got on like a house on fire. _

**Chapter 3 Summary.**

_A few weeks have passed and Mickie and John find out why she's been feeling unwell recently._

**As Always Please Review!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Woman's Work**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Big thank yous to GraffitiArtist INC, Kai1994, LizThatsRight2, The-Crimson-Bride, Hailey Egan and JickieLove198 for the reviews and support!**

A few weeks had passed and it was nearing the end of July – the 28th to be exact and Raw was in John's hometown of West Newbury, Massachusetts. Mickie was unaware that her last night of passion had resulted in her becoming pregnant. She and John had not had sex for a wee while now as Mickie had been under the weather for the past weeks.

"I think _she_ should go and see a Doctor." Ashley commented and shuddered as she heard the sound of Mickie vomiting in the bathroom.

"Poor Mickie, that's been nearly _3_ weeks now." Candice said sympathetically as she heard Maria trying to soothe Mickie who muttered something along the lines of "Oh Sweet Jesus" before retching once more.

A few minutes later the door opened and Maria came out looking grim.

"Rather you than me honey." Ashley replied as she fixed her blonde hair which was straight with pink and black streaks.

"Ashley! How can you say _that_? She can _hear_ you, ya know!" Candice replied, shocked at the Dirty Diva for being so heartless.

Ashley sighed, stopped what she was doing and turned to face the two women.

"I'm sorry. You're right that was mean...I can't help it, I _hate_ people being sick, it makes me feel icky too." Ashley replied with a sad smile before shuddering once more.

Maria shot her a sympathetic look whilst Candice simply shrugged and got back to her magazine.

Mickie was slumped over the sink, her breathing slow and heavy. **What the fuck is wrong with me? This can't be good...I've been throwing up for the past 2 weeks, my boobs feel heavy, I swear to God pickles are making me nauseous and to top things all off my period's are late....**

Mickie froze, and her eyes widened as she realised how stupid she had been and how no-one had noticed.

"Oh. My. God. I-I....am I?" Mickie stammered she couldn't believe it, was she really pregnant? Her mind raked back to that night in the hotel, did they use protection? She was so sure they did. Besides she wasn't on her period in fact it was supposed to come last week.

Mickie paled and tried not to throw up again. She turned the taps on and splashed her face with cold water, trying to calm herself down.

**Okay Mickie, stay cool...cool? How the fuck can I be **_**cool**_** when there could be another **_**person**_** growing inside me!**

Mickie gripped the door handle then stopped. Should she tell her friends? She trusted them with her life and soul but she wasn't sure if she should shout to the high heavens that she might be pregnant – _someone_ could overhear them, and knowing her luck it would be one of the RAW hoe bags. She also debated whether or not to tell John.

**I don't want to get his hopes up for nothing...he should know though.**

"Mickie? Mickie it's Ria...are you alright, can I come in?" Maria asked kindly from the other side of the door.

Mickie jumped back as if the door handle was on fire and Maria frowned as she noticed how jumpy her friend was.

"Are you OK? You aren't going to throw up again are you? Not that I wouldn't stay...it's just...well you know, last time was...it was..." Maria babbled as she shut the door behind her.

"Disgusting?" Mickie asked a small smile forming across her face.

"That's one way of putting it. I think we should see Vince..." Maria began but her eyes widened when Mickie interrupted her.

"NO!" "I mean, why do that? He has enough things to worry about other than a sick female...it was probably something I ate..." Mickie replied and Maria scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I may be a moron on screen but trust me, if it was down to food then you must be eating _dodgy_ dinners _every_ night."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mickie retorted hating herself for being so mean. After all, Maria was the one who held her hair back and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach.

"Please. I can't believe it took me so _long_ to figure it out!" Maria proclaimed then edged closer to Mickie with a devilish glint in her eye and a smirk etched on her face.

"You're pregnant!" Maria whispered and her eyes lit up when Mickie's eyes widened.

"I KNEW IT! OH MY GOD I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU AND JOHN!" Maria gushed and hugged her friend.

"Maria...Maria you're hurting me." Mickie rasped and Maria jumped away from her.

"Oh My Gosh! I am so sorry!" Maria's eyes widened in horror as she looked at her friend, then looked at her stomach.

"I hope I didn't hurt the baby." Maria said worriedly and Mickie shushed her.

"Maria!" She moaned. "Keep your voice down...I don't want Candy or Ashley knowing about this, at least not yet"

"Relax, Candy and Ash left while you were barfing in here, you know what Ash is like, why is it such a big deal anyway? I thought you and John would be excited by all of this? Are you planning an abortion?" Maria asked the edge of suspicion in her voice. She looked at Mickie who opened her mouth in protest and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! YOU WANT TO KILL YOUR UNBORN CHILD!" Maria roared misreading her friend's reaction.

"MARIA WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE MINUTE?" Mickie yelled causing the red head to shut up and look at her with wide, slightly terrified eyes.

"Sorry..." She began softly. She smiled at her friend before slinging an arm around her.

"I didn't mean to get all narky but you've got it all wrong. I am _not_ having an abortion, you know how I feel about that." Maria didn't say anything she smiled slightly and Mickie sighed before going on.

"I...I think I might be pregnant, I have skipped a period and the sickness and persistent nausea should have been a give away, plus the fact I haven't had sex in nearly a month." Mickie replied somewhat saddened by the last part.

"I'm sorry I ranted at you. I still think we should go and see Vince because if you are (she lowered her voice making Mickie laugh) _pregnant_, you cannot wrestle tonight or for the next 9 months." Maria seriously replied and Mickie's heart sank. She knew if she was pregnant she would have to revoke her title.

"I know and that means I would have to..."

"There will be other times, besides 4 times is pretty awesome if you ask me." Maria said her smile getting wider as Mickie hugged her.

"You know if Kelly or Jillian walked in here and saw us like this, how much are you betting they would run to John and Phil and say we're lesbians or something?" Maria joked causing Mickie to laugh. The two women pulled away and Maria opened the door to reveal an empty room.

"Good. No one heard us. Now shall we go see Vince?" Maria asked.

Mickie shook her head. "I don't feel comfortable telling a 62 year old man about my late periods...isn't Steph here tonight?"

Maria grinned and linked arms with her. "I completely forgot that she would be here tonight. Well there's no time like the present."

As they headed to the door Maria paused for a second.

"You ready"? She asked softly.

"Yeah, I want to know now." Mickie said with a small smile and both women excitedly rushed to Stephanie's office.

Stephanie couldn't help but smile when Mickie filled her in on how she was feeling. They were the classic signs of pregnancy – although one had to be sure when considering these things.

"I know it doesn't help but believe me, I wasn't expecting to become pregnant for at least another year or so." Mickie explained as she sat opposite Stephanie who smiled kindly at her.

"Its understandable and believe me no-one will get mad if you are. Now I guess you'll be wanting to take a test..." Stephanie began but Maria cut her off.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but it's not as if she can waltz to the pharmacy and buy a test. If she got recognised this would be all over the Internet in a matter of hours."

Stephanie smiled at Maria and Mickie and was happy that the younger woman was looking out for her friend.

"I completely agree, that is why I am prepared to send one of my assistants to get it for you."

Mickie looked at her boss and her eyes watered. "Thanks Steph...I don't know what to say." She replied and wiped her eyes with her hand.

Stephanie grinned and passed her a tissue which Mickie thanked her for. Maria smiled and squeezed her hand comfortingly as a young blonde haired woman entered.

"Hey Steph, you wanted to see me?" The woman asked smiling at her boss and the women in the room.

"Yes Cara, I need you to run a errand for me but _you cannot_ tell anyone about this. If you do I will fire you without a shadow of a doubt." Stephanie replied seriously handing the young woman money.

"You can trust me, I wont tell a soul." Cara replied truthfully, she loved working here and respected her boss and fellow co-workers.

"Good. I need you to get a pregnancy test for Miss James. Bring it back here and once you return I need you to fetch Mr Cena." Stephanie said professionally and if Mickie wasn't in such a emotional state she would have laughed at the formalities.

Cara nodded and smiled at Mickie and Maria before leaving the office.

"The bathroom is through there(Stephanie pointed to the door at the far end of the room). Once Cara returns I shall leave you and John alone." Stephanie replied smiling brightly.

"Thank you." Mickie said softly. She looked at Maria and let out a shaky breath. This was it...in a few minutes Mickie James would find out if she was pregnant or not.

John was with the guys in the locker room. As someone knocked on the door, Cody got up and opened it. He grinned when he saw Cara standing there.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted, taking the time to admire her body.

Cara rolled her eyes at him. "Cut the crap Cody, is Cena in there?"

Cody frowned, hiding his disappointment. "All you women are the same!" She smirked at him as he motioned to John that Cara wanted to see him.

"Bye Cody!" Cara cheerfully said as he huffily stomped away.

John chuckled as he approached the young woman. "Hey, is everything alright? Does Vince need to see me?"

Cara smiled widely and shook her head. "No he doesn't but Miss McMahon requested that you go to _her_ office immediately."

She tried not to laugh when he frowned.

**This must be important...maybe its to do with the storyline...but I thought the fans loved me going against Randy...**

"Don't worry...it's nothing bad, trust me." Cara reassured him as she noticed how nervous he looked.

John smiled feeling somewhat relived. "Alright I trust you..." He paused, realising he hadn't caught her name

"Cara." She replied with a smile. John was one of the nice guys and Mickie was lucky to have him. Cara didn't _like_ him like that though, she was engaged to her high school sweetheart – Derek.

"Thanks Cara." He replied smiling as he walked in the opposite direction.

Cara watched him go with a smile before getting on with her duties.

To say Mickie James was a nervous wreck was an _understatement_. She was like the nervous version of _Chernobyl_. Cara dropped by nearly 20 minutes ago and Maria left her alone shorty after Cara came back.

Stephanie left while Cara was out, her dad needed her or something like that. Mickie glanced at the clock for what felt like the _millionth_ time...it was just before six, she had taken the test 10 minutes ago so the results would be more than ready. The stick in question was still sitting on the sink-face down-in the bathroom.

A light knocking on the door snapped her back to reality and when John slowly poked his head through the door and frowned noting Mickie was there, it made her feel even more nervous.

"Hey..." John said slowly as he came in and carefully shut the door behind him. He frowned when he saw how nervous she looked. "Mickie? Baby what's wrong? Where's Steph?" He asked concerned as he came to her side.

Mickie looked up at him and took a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself.

"I...I need to tell you something....something _important_." Mickie replied in a shaky voice.

"Mickie what's going on?" John asked and Mickie closed her eyes at the worried tone he seemed to have as he put his arms on her shoulders.

"Mickie, _please_ look at me." John pleaded softly and she looked at him and it hurt her to see how scared/sad he looked.

"I don't want you to get mad at me..." She began and at this John began to feel slightly sick. **What the hell is she on about? Is she sick? Is she cheating on me?**

"Why would I get mad?" He asked laughing nervously, she didn't smile which shut him up.

"Please don't _hate_ me either." She whispered and as she looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

He gently cupped her chin. "Mickie you're scaring me, what's going on? Just _tell_ me!" He cried the frustration/desperation evident in his voice.

"I...I...took a test." She said quietly and didn't take her eyes off him. He fixed his gaze on her and felt his eyes widen slightly. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Is it? Have you? Are you?" John asked still stunned.

Mickie looked at him and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I took it 10 minutes ago, it's still in there. I waited for you." She replied and burst into tears.

John looked at her stunned then he laughed. Mickie looked at him through her tears as he laughed so hard that he was going red in the face.

"What's so funny?" She said accusingly.

John smiled and her pulled her close to him. "I can't believe you Mick! Why would I hate you or get mad at you if you might be pregnant? If you had an affair then I'd see the point. Don't you realise how silly you are sometimes?" He said kindly and she laughed as she realised he was right. She was being stupid.

As she wrapped her arms around her she rested her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair.

"I love you Mickie and no matter what happens today, I _will_ _always love you_." John replied truthfully and she pulled away and kissed him softly on the lips.

"There's that beautiful smile I love to see." He whispered and wiped her eyes with his thumb.

He put an arm around her as they headed to the bathroom. He opened the door and let her through first. When they were both inside they let the door click behind them. Their eyes focused on the stick at the sink.

"Do you want to?" They said in unison and John looked at her and smiled softly.

"You go..."

"But John..." He smiled as he gently moved her closer to the test. She stuck her tongue out at him then turned her attention to the small white stick.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you? Phil can you not _control_ your woman?" Chris asked annoyed as he was sitting next to a hyperactive Maria who was bouncing around like a 3 year old.

"_Woman? _Excuse me! Do you realise how _offensive_ that is?" Melina who was sitting two rows in front, turned and narrowed her eyes at the Canadian who smirked at her.

"What? I could have called her a _man_! That's _worse_!" He protested and she scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"I feel sorry for the person who ends up with you! Both _on-screen_ and _off_!" Melina hit back.

"Blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah! _Blah blah_!" Chris imitated her by putting on a high pitched voice.

"Are you alright?" Phil whispered in Maria's eye as he (along with everyone else) ignored Chris and Melina's bickering.

"I'm fine!" Melina squealed and turned to look at her amused boyfriend. "I know something _really_ important but I can't say anything because I don't know if it's true or not." Maria replied with a grin.

"It's never _stopped _you _before_." Ashley dryly put in as she overheard the red head.

Phil leaned back and laughed as Maria glared at her friend.

"What"? Phil asked through his laughs, raising his hands slightly. She hit him none to gently on the chest.

"You encourage people! That's _what_!" Maria scolded but couldn't keep a straight face.

"Finally!" Chris yelled as Stephanie entered the room.

"Hello to you too Chris." Stephanie said with a smirk as she stood at the front of the room where the entire RAW roster were sitting. "Now I imagine you all want to know _why_ you're here..."

"Oh _please_ tell!" Chris said his voice laced with mock eagerness and he pretended to look interested.

"You'll find out soon enough." Stephanie replied and leaned her back against the table, her eyes flickering with amusement as the confused Superstars burst into conversation.

**This is it...no going back, it's now or never!** It felt like an eternity had passed as John watched his girlfriend slowly turn the screen of the pregnancy test towards her. He watched intently as she took in the text displayed on the tiny little screen.

Mickie gasped and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. John felt a pang of sadness. _She's not. _

"Baby..." He began but her smile stopped him.

"I'm pregnant." She replied silently as if she couldn't believe it. Her smile got bigger. "I'm _pregnant_!" She said meeting his gaze. He rushed over and spun her in the air.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" John cheered as he spun her round.

Mickie giggled as he set her down. She still held on to the stick. He gently took it from her and the read it – **pregnant**-screamed back at him.

"This is amazing." He said breathlessly and she beamed back at him. "Even though you peed on this...I'm still going to hold it." He replied and she laughed again before kissing him.

"I love you so much John Cena." She murmured against his lips.

"Look I can feel the _rigor mortis_ setting in!" Chris yelled as he was bored, sitting in a room doing nothing.

"Can't you just tell us why we're here?" Candice asked frustrated.

Before Stephanie could reply, however, a smiling John and Mickie entered the room.

"Wow..._Chucky's_ got stiff competition." Chris remarked, seeing how happy they looked.

Maria gasped and covered her mouth. **I knew it!** Phil frowned as she flew to her feet.

"OHMYGOD!" She squealed as Mickie nodded.

"Ashley you will be filling in for Mickie tonight." Stephanie replied.

"Why?" A confused Layla asked from the corner of the room.

John looked at Mickie with a wide smile. "Mickie won't be wrestling for the next few months ." John said not taking his eyes off her.

"I'm pregnant!" Mickie squealed confirming it and the room erupted into a huge cheer.

As people congratulated the happy couple on their way out. Kelly Kelly and her friends sat in shock.

"Damn." Layla said still shocked. She wasn't expecting that.

"Um Kels you okay?" Jillian asked shooting the young blonde a nervous look.

"At least they ain't _engaged_." Layla said attempting to lighten the mood but Kelly didn't even crack a smile.

Kelly was red in the face. Her jaw clenched in anger as she watched Maria hug Mickie and Randy,Phil and Chris slap John on the shoulder.

Layla shared Jillian's nervousness as Kelly didn't say anything. A small smirk formed on the young blonde's face. So what the bitch was pregnant? She was going to make John Cena hers...

After all, what Kelly wants...Kelly _gets_.

**Chapter 4 Summary**

_Mickie and John announce their news to the WWE Universe._

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to drop me a wee review!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Woman's Work**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: Apologies for the late update and big thank yous to Hailey Egan, Kai1994,GraffittiArtist INC and The-Crimson-Bride for the reviews!**

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you guys!" Maria gushed as she pulled away from a grinning Mickie.

"Congrats Man." Randy said as he slapped John on the shoulder.

"Do you still have the test?" Candice asked.

Mickie nodded and pulled it out from her pocket.

"Cool!" Chris said taking it from her hands. As he studied it, the group smirked at one another. Melina grinned and causally leaned against Chris who looked at her.

"Look it has a screen and everything!" He said genuinely amazed.

"That's _wonderful_." She said her voice dripping with false awe. She leaned closer and everyone tried not to laugh when her lips got closer to his ear.

"You do know _how_ Mickie found out she was pregnant, don't you Chris?" She asked in a mock whisper.

He turned and scoffed at her as if she was stupid. Then it hit him.

"Eeeew! I hope you _washed_ that!" He said disgusted and wiped his hand on Melina who shrieked.

"Don't wipe your piss hands on me!"

They laughed and Mickie sighed as she spotted the three witches approach them. She cuddled closer to John when she saw Kelly.

"Congratulations Mickie!" Jillian said her voice full of false happiness.

"Thanks Jillian." Mickie said smiling.

"I guess this means you'll be putting on even _more_ weight." Kelly commented looking at Mickie's stomach. Chris yawned and kept a tight grip on Melina who was itching to punch Kelly in the face.

John was about to say something but Mickie smirked and wrapped an arm around her boyfriend. This infuriated Kelly even further.

"I _know_!" Mickie said with a sigh then grinned when saw how mad Kelly was. "But it will be worth it! I mean I am carrying _John's_ baby and if that ain't _love_ then I don't know what is."

"Did you girls want anything else?" John

Jillian and Layla had to drag a pissed off Kelly away.

"_Good luck_ out there tonight Kelly!" Mickie yelled as the three slinked out of the room.

"Man she is so _pathetic_!" Candice replied shaking her head as she watched them disappear down the hallway.

Mickie nodded and John smiled at her.

"So are we gonna stay here all night or are we actually gonna _go_?" Chris asked.

"You can _let_ go of me now Chris." Melina said in a cool voice prompting Chris to release her. "Jackass" She muttered under her breath as she rubbed her wrist.

He made a face behind her back and she smirked.

"Mel you coming?" Ashley asked as the group split into two. Mickie was still with John.

"You go ahead! I have something I need to take _care_ of." Melina called as she watched Chris trail behind.

Ashley frowned but when she heard her friend's cheery "Oh Chris?" She shook her head and made her way back to the locker room.

"What is she doing?" Mickie frowned as she watched Melina casually saunter up to a wide eyed Chris.

"Y-yeah?" Chris asked nervously as she approached him, a flirtatious smile etched on her face.

"I just wanted to thank you for holding me back..." She purred as she got close to him and he was stunned (as was Mickie and John) when she slowly ran a hand down his chest.

"I-I..." Chris stammered, his cheeks now a deep shade of red.

"I mean, I could have gotten into _trouble._.." She said her lips inching closer to his ear. He closed his eyes as her breath tickled his ear. "A _lot_ of trouble if you hadn't stopped me."

"You're..._very_ welcome." He spluttered and grinned slightly as she pulled away.

"I also wanted to give you this..." Melina whispered as her face inched closer to his.

Mickie and John looked stunned. Where they on the same page as those two? Chris grinned cockily as he shut his eyes and leaned in, expecting her kiss any second now...

He groaned, his eyes snapped open as his hands instinctively covered his crotch. Mickie and John roared with laughter as he slowly slid to the floor. Melina stood, a triumphant smirk on her face. She had successfully booted Chris in his _crown jewels._

She leaned down and he moaned when he saw her smirking at him. "As if! I guess you'll not make faces behind my back again then?"

He nodded and she grinned at him. "Good!"

Spinning on her heel she walked with a spring in her steep.

"Congrats again guys! Good luck tonight!" Melina chirped, flinging her hair over her shoulder. "Bye Christopher." She addressed the man with a causal wave.

"Remind me to _never_ piss her off." John said with a shudder.

Mickie grinned at him then looked pityingly at Chris. John sighed as he looked at the man in agony then focused his attention back to his girlfriend.

"I better take him back. I'll meet you at the gorilla position later." He said brushing his lips against hers.

He helped Chris to his feet and Chris leaned against his friend scowling and cursing a certain Latina under his breath.

"Don't worry! I'm sure it still _works_!" Mickie giggled at Chris as she waved and headed towards the locker room.

Chris scowled at her and told John to "Shut up." as they made their way back to the men's locker room.

Jillian and Layla looked terrified as Kelly was screaming like a demented woman and kicking the hell out of an old crate. They assumed Kelly was going back to the locker room and were confused when she led them into an empty storage room.

Now they understood perfectly: Kelly wanted to vent her frustration out _uninterrupted_.

"THAT BITCH! THAT FUCKING UGLY FAT SKANK! HE'S MINE!" Kelly screeched, the veins ready to explode from her neck.

Jillian and Layla exchanged looks of anxiousness. This wasn't _normal. _Ok, so there were times in the past when they too had ranted about a guy they like but not like _this. _This woman was not right. There was something sinister about her. They both shuddered as she turned the them an evil look on her face.

"I'll make her wish she was never _born_!" Kelly cackled.

"Kelly! Kelly this has to stop! Its been a _year_! He doesn't want _you_ so give it up!" Jillian yelled causing Kelly to stop.

"What?" Kelly asked icily and Jillian swallowed stepping away as Kelly inched closer to her.

"Kelly...Kelly don't do anything stupid." Layla stammered as Kelly got right in Jillian's face.

Jillian gulped, that look would haunt her forever. '"This obsession has to stop! I know you like John but it's obvious he doesn't feel them same about you. He's going to be a _dad_ and like it or not he won't drop the kid and come running to you." Jillian replied somewhat shakily but then she somehow managed to make herself steady.

Layla's eyes widened in shock. As much as she too hated Mickie and those other bitches, Jillian had a point.

Kelly didn't say anything she simply slapped Jillian in the face. Jillian reeled backwards from the impact and clutched her right cheek.

"Awww how sweet! Jillian Hall caring about _others _for a change!" Kelly said sweetly as she watched her friend look at her with absolute hatred.

"You bitch." Jillian whispered and Kelly threw her head back and laughed. Layla looked on terrified about what would happen next.

"So what? People have babies all the time! It doesn't mean they're together _forever_! Does it Layla?" Kelly asked addressing the other woman for the first time, since they arrived.

"No." Layla replied quickly shaking her head.

Jillian scowled. Typical Layla, never standing up for herself. Kelly smiled and stood close to Jillian who glared at her former friend.

"And here was me going to make you _Maid of honour_ at _our_ wedding." Kelly said smiling as she shook her head sadly.

"Listen to yourself!" Jillian scoffed, her eyes wide with disbelief. "He loves _Mickie_ not you!" Jillian cried not believing that Kelly could be so deluded.

Kelly just smirked as she brushed past and opened the door. "Give it time, Jillian, give it time." She clicked her fingers and Layla rushed over.

"You're a psycho! Good luck making an ass out of yourself!" Jillian yelled as she watched the two leave.

Later that night Mickie and John were getting ready to go out into the ring. Stephanie had canceled a last minute Diva _Dance off_.

"Damn and here was me getting all excited about seeing Kelly dance!" John said in mock sadness.

Mickie slapped him on the arm. Ashley came bounding up to them. "Shouldn't you wait until the _birth_ before you attack him?" She joked and Mickie grinned at her.

"He was being an _ass_." She stated simply and Ashley nodded.

"Fair enough...Oh I am so excited for you both!" She said clapping her hands.

"I am so happy but sad at giving this up." Mickie replied as she glanced at her belt.

"You'll get it back...one day but this (she gently patted Mickie's flat stomach) will be worth giving it all up for." Ashley said beaming and Mickie grinned.

"You guys are on in 2 minutes." A stage hand announced smiling as he passed them each a microphone.

"Congratulations." He added and the two smiled at him.

"Thanks man." John said as he nodded and walked off.

"Hey!" A voice called out and Mickie grinned when she saw it was Cara.

"Cara! Hi!" Mickie said cheerfully.

"I just heard! I'm so happy for you both!" She said breathlessly as she ran all the way here.

"Thank you...you didn't need to do that for me." Mickie said sincerely. If it wasn't for Cara, she'd still be in the dark.

"It was nothing." Cara said dismissively waving her hand. She grinned when she caught John's attention.

"See! I told you it was something _good_!"

John chuckled. "At least I won't need to kill you now!" He teased and they all laughed.

"I better go...good luck out there guys." Cara said with a wave as she jogged off.

"Show time." Ashley said happily as John's music hit.

"Poor Vince...this isn't _kayfabe_." Mickie said grinning as he wrapped an arm around her.

"He loves kids...this will make up for it." John told her and they laughed as they walked out into the screaming crowd.

"Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Mickie James...JOHN CENA!" Lillian announced with a smile as the two made their way down the ring.

The fans cheered as two of their favourite superstars got into the ring.

"I hear some congratulations is in order J.R.!" Jerry exclaimed happily.

"They both look extremely happy King, I wonder what they are gonna tell us." J.R replied staying in character.

"Now, you may not know this but I have been dating this gorgeous (the crowd cheered and Mickie laughed) woman for the past year now. Tonight we have something important we want to share with you all." John said and the noise died down.

"I am sad to say that tonight, I will _not_ be wrestling..." Mickie began looking sad. The crowd booed slightly.

"As we do not want to put our _child_ in danger." John finished and there was silence for a second before the arena burst to life.

Mickie laughed as her microphone dropped onto the canvas as he spun her around again. When they kissed the roar got louder.

"John! You're making me nauseous!" Mickie said with a smile as he set her back on the ground.

"I love you." John said to her.

"I love you too." She replied and the smiled as Stephanie's music played and she stood at the top of the ramp.

"John, Mickie. May I be the first to offer my congratulations to you both. I wish you all the best. Tonight we will see Kelly Kelly take on Ashley instead!"

The crowd cheered and backstage Ashley grinned as she was rearing to go.

"Also!" Stephanie cried over the cheers. "Also...at SummerSlam we will have a Diva Battle Royal to decide who the new Champion will be!" Stephanie announced and Mickie beamed; that seemed fair as Mickie was expecting Stephanie to simply pass the title onto another Diva.

As RAW cut to another commercial break, John carefully helped Mickie out of the ring and the two saluted the fans as they walked into the back.

"Good luck out there!" Mickie said hugging her friend who smirked back at her.

"Don't need it! It's _Kelly Kelly_ remember?"

"You won't be so _cocky_ when I beat your skany _ass_!" A voice called and the woman in question approached them.

Mickie and Ashley narrowed their eyes in disgust but John on the other hand dropped his jaw in shock.

Kelly grinned triumphantly as she _assumed_ he loved her outfit – a pair of silver leather tights complete with matching midriff halter neck top.

"Damn..." John began and Mickie turned to face her boyfriend. **Is he being serious? She is **_**not**_** hot!**

"Hey John." Kelly purred her grin getting wider as she spotted the look on Mickie's face.

As Mickie was about to interject, John still kept the act up. "I had _no_ idea that leather could be so _revealing_!" He said amazed and Ashley and Mickie shrieked with laughter as he pointed at her crotch: Kelly had a bad case of _Camel toe_.

Kelly's face flushed with embarrassment but before she could do anything her music played.

"Hurry up Kelly! Your _fans_ are waiting!" Ashley said sweetly as the blonde shot them all nasty looks before flipping her hair back and strutting out.

"I hope you beat her and I _really_ hope that whore doesn't win the title...she's such an embarrassment to women's wrestling." Mickie replied with a sigh.

As Ashley's music hit she grinned at her friend. "She won't...later!" The blonde then bounded out to the roaring crowd.

"Man J.R. I gotta tell you, this is shaping up to be my _favourite_ event of the night!"

J.R shook his head as the two women stared down at each other. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"All right ladies I want a _clean_ fight." The referee told them and Ashley smirked.**Oh I'll play fair...if she does.**

**That Lita wannabe is going to regret what she said!**

The bell rang and the two women stalked towards each other. Kelly shoved Ashley who shoved her back. Kelly smirked at the Dirty Diva which caused Ashley to throw the other woman onto the mat and proceed to beat the crap out of her. Kelly squirmed as Ashley yanked the her hair with one hand and used her other hand to punch Kelly repeatedly in the face.

"Come on Ashley break it up!" The ref yelled but Ashley refused to move. She wanted to show this bitch a thing or two and to shut her up once and for all.

It wasn't until he stared counting that Ashley thew the other woman's head onto the mat and got back to her feet. She was tempted to kick Kelly in the ribs but she knew if she did that she would probably get disqualified.

Kelly groaned from the floor and Ashley rolled her eyes. **This is too easy!**

Figuring that the blonde wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, Ashley turned on her heel and taunted the crowd who roared in approval. Grinning from ear to ear she caught Kelly slowly getting back to her feet. Turning she faced the young woman who was glaring at her whilst holding her head. Ashley smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you do _yourself_ a _favour_ and leave!" Ashley asked.

Kelly didn't reply she took a minute to compose herself before walking back over to the blonde. The two women locked up but somehow Kelly was able to kick Ashley in the stomach. Ashley gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and she tried to shield her stomach from any further attack but it was no use – with a devilish glint in her eye Kelly kicked Ashley once more and when she fell to the mat, Kelly kicked her again in the side.

Kelly then imitated Ashley and then grabbed the woman up by the hair. Groggily Ashley faced Kelly who drew back her hand slapped Ashley. The crowd gasped and Ashley touched her cheek - her head reeled backwards due to the impact. Kelly grinned but the grin was wiped off her face as Ashley stared at her a menacing look in her eyes.

"Is that all you _got_?"

Kelly couldn't answer as Ashley slapped the woman back then grabbed her and suplexed her onto the mat.

Kelly hissed with pain but quickly turned over and slithered towards the rope. Her hand clamped tightly against it and Ashley grabbed the other woman's legs to try and pull her to the centre of the ring. Ashley was successful but Kelly managed to get back to her feet. However, Ashley still held onto one of her legs.

As Kelly bounced on the spot (to try and build up momentum) Ashley just stared at her. She soon fell to the mat as Kelly's foot connected with her jaw.

Kelly knew this was her chance it was now or never. As Ashley groaned in agony she rushed over to the turnbuckle. Climbing to the top rope she watched the other Diva like a _hawk._

**Turn around...turn around...** Ashley was slowly getting to her feet, her back was turned she had no idea what was going on.

**Why are the fans screaming like that? Where the fuck is Talentless Barbie gone?** Ashley turned and her eyes widened as Kelly flew from the rope and collided with her. Ashley sank to the mat and Kelly dived for the cover.

"1-2-3!" The bell rang and Kelly lept to her feet. The crowd's response was mixed – some cheered whilst some couldn't believe it. The referee raised her hand as Lillian announced she was the winner.

Kelly grinned and blew kisses at the crowd. She was about to leave when she noticed Ashley was still down and the referee was hovering beside her, making sure she was okay.

Kelly grinned and sauntered over, her music still played as she crouched down beside the Dirty Diva.

"I guess you're not so _cocky_ now bitch!" She hissed in her ear before getting up and leaving the ring.

"Well that was...different." John commented as he and Mickie watched the match from his locker room.

"I _can't_ believe that _she_ won!" Mickie shook her head in disgust as Kelly was now making her way up the ramp.

John smiled softly and put his arm around Mickie who softened and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, something tells me this ain't over and Ashley will be looking for some _revenge_..."

Mickie giggled. "And I am so glad that I won't be on the _receiving_ end!"

John grinned and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too baby." Mickie said gently as they kissed once more.

Later that night they made their way back to the hotel and snuggled up beside each other. Next week they would meet up with their parents and fill them in on the good news.

As Mickie drifted off to sleep she smiled; nothing -not even Kelly's _fluke _of a victory or the constant nauseous feeling-could stop her from feeling so blissfully happy.

**Chapter 5 summary**

_Mickie and John announce the news to their parents._

**Reviews and flames welcome! The next chapter will be up some point next week!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Woman's Work**

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. Thanks to Hailey Egan, Kai1994 and The-Crimson-Bride for the reviews!**

A week had passed since RAW and both Mickie James and John Cena were at their house in West Newbury. Mickie had decided to move in with John after their 8 month together. Their house was a comfortable and reasonable sized two story building with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

It was around 1.15pm that Monday afternoon and Mickie's head was currently in the toilet bowl as she was suffering from another bout of nausea.

"Oh God...not again!" She groaned before spilling her guts out once more.

John grimaced and sighed as he walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He carried a glass of water in one hand and 2 Alka Seltzers in the other. He figured he might as well try something to stop her throwing up.

"Baby? Baby is it okay to come in?" John asked softly using his hand with the tablets to knock on the door.

Mickie couldn't reply so she just retched. **I'll take that as a no then...**

After 5 more minutes, the toilet flushed and John surmised this was his cue to enter. When he opened the door he smiled softly at her as she was slumped against the toilet seat.

"Urgh...I hate this..." She moaned as she sat up and leaned against the sink.

He toddled over and crouched beside her. "I know it's horrible baby (he passed her the water and she took a sip) but trust me it will get better. Plus! It will be worth it!" He said with a grin and she smiled softly at him.

"I know...I just wish I was one of the lucky ones who _didn't_ get sick...I don't get why I'm puking _now_ Its only been over a month!" Mickie replied annoyed.

John put his arm around her as she took another sip of water in attempt to settle her stomach.

"Sometimes these things happen...not every pregnancy is the _same_..." He chuckled when she shot him a look of "No kidding!" "Look when we go see the Doctor Collins on Thursday she'll be able to fill us in and hopefully give you something to stop the nausea." John finished.

Mickie's stomach churned and she groaned again. "I hope so."

John kissed her forehead then suddenly remembered he had the tablets in his hand.

"Oh! I almost forgot...I thought these might help." John showed her the tablets and she giggled and took them from her.

"Hmmm I don't know if _morning sickness_ counts as an _upset stomach_?" She teased but took them anyway.

After a few minutes the colour returned to Mickie's cheeks. John grinned down at her.

"Feel a bit better?"

"Much better." She flashed him and grin and was about to kiss him but he held out a finger.

"What?" She frowned as he pulled a face.

"As much as I love you I don't _love_ your vomit breath!"

Later that day around 4pm John was in the kitchen preparing dinner. He had phoned his parents last week along with Mickie's and they were all coming at 7 for dinner.

John was making Maple Broiled Scallops which was a Massachusetts speciality.

**This won't be as good as Mom's but it will do**. He grinned as he put the last scallop on the tray. He would shove them in the oven later...it was too early to put them in.

"John...John can you get that? I need to..." Mickie yelled as the phone rang.

He sighed as he wandered to the phone. He was about to yell and ask why she couldn't get it when he heard the toilet door close once more.

**I forgot! She has _another_ oppointment with the toilet bowl!** He grinned and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"John! How are you!" A woman cried warmly and John's grin got wider – Mickie's mother Cathy was one of the kindest women he'd ever met.

"Cathy. I'm good thanks, how was your flight?"

"Oh...the usual! We arrived here 2 hours ago and are just freshing up...Andrew! Andrew don't leave that bag there!" The woman replied but cut herself off by shouting at her husband.

John chuckled. "Good. My parents are a few blocks away and they'll be here about 7pm, will that give you enough time to get ready?"

"That will be fine...I thought Mickie would get the phone! Speaking of Mickie where is she?"

John winced as he heard her retch. "Um she's a little caught up at the moment but she can't wait to see you." John replied wryly.

Cathy chuckled. "I miss her and you too...listen I better go but we'll see you later...give Mickie my love." Cathy replied before hanging up.

John smiled as he put the phone back and glanced at the ceiling. The shower was running.

**Please don't let her barf in the shower...I don't know if I could handle that!**

"Shit! John they're here!" Mickie's eyes widened as she and John stood in their living peering out the window. As if by some sort of weird coincidence _both_ John and Mickie's parents arrived at the same time.

"You think they would wait until they got _inside_ before they greeted each other." Mickie quipped as they saw their mothers hugging each other and their father's shake hands.

John chuckled and slung his arm around her. "You feeling alright?" They wandered down the hall to the front door.

She smiled softly at him. "I've been better..." she gazed down at her stomach and grinned "But it's worth it though."

John placed his arm over her still flat stomach and kissed the top of her head. Mickie smiled and leaned against him waiting for their parents to knock on the door.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang and John and Mickie slowly separated. Mickie stepped back and allowed John to open the door – this meant he received the bone crushing hugs.

"Johnny!" John's mother Marie swooped in and caught the tall man in a rib breaking hug which made Mickie bite back a grin. His father, John Sr was behind her. Once she let go he hugged his son.

"I'm sure nothing's broken." He whispered in his son's ear which made him laugh.

"Mickie! You look absolutely glowing!" Marie held the other woman's hands and looked her up and down with a warm smile which made the Diva blush. **Does she know? **

"Thanks...I guess being on the road agrees with me." Mickie replied smiling.

"You know I've been meaning to have a word with that boss of yours...we _rarely_ get to see you!" Marie told her and cast a look at her son who was now greeting Mickie's parents – Cathy and Andrew.

**Oh don't worry! Soon you'll be able to see me whenever you like**. Mickie thought and embraced her parents.

"I called earlier but John said you were busy..." Her mother trailed off, her eyes searched her daughter's face.

Mickie knew she was going red in the face. Damn her mother and her ever critical eye! It was those same eyes which told her if Mickie was hiding something from her.

"Oh...I was um washing my hair." Mickie stammered lamely which made her mother raise a critical eyebrow at her.

"Uh huh." Cathy said with a hint of disbelief.

"Your only in 2 seconds and _already_ your giving her grief?" Andrew teased as he approached his daughter.

Mickie beamed and hugged him but when she caught a whiff of his cologne she felt a tad queasy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her stomach. As they pulled apart she felt her mother's eyes on her once more.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look pale..." Cathy began and Marie came over and stared at Mickie.

"She's right." Marie stated then turned to her son frowning. "Are you sure every thing's alright?"

John stared at his parents then at Mickie who walked over beside him and took one of his hands.

"_John Felix Anthony Cena_ if you don't tell us what's going on, so help me..." Marie began glaring at her son.

"I'm pregnant!" Mickie blurted out and the room fell silent.

"We were going to wait until after dinner but you two sounded so freaked out...we didn't want you to think Mickie was sick or anything." John explained smiling at Mickie.

Their parents took this in and Mickie literally felt as if she was in a rugby match as her mother rushed over to her.

"Oh my precious little angel! I'm going to be a Grandma!" Cathy said tearfully as she hugged her daughter.

"Oh Johnny! I can't believe it!" Marie hugged her son.

"I'm so proud for you both baby girl." Andrew said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"When John answered the phone..." Cathy began wiping at her eyes.

Mickie grinned sheepishly. "I was barfing in the toilet...when does the sickness end by the way?" Mickie asked making her mother just smile and hug her once more.

"You're not still wrestling are you?" John Sr asked Mickie.

"No. I'm only one month gone and my check up is on Thursday." Mickie told them seriously.

"And I am only going to wrestle for another month or so." John told them.

Their mothers shot each other worried looks which didn't go unnoticed by the two Superstars.

"I'll be fine." Mickie assured them with a smile. "The WWE is our _life_ and I _swear_ I won't be in or near a ring for the foreseeable future...now that we have told you guys the good news I guess all that's left to do is eat!" Mickie finished and together she and John lead their parents into the dinning room.

Dinner was a success and surprisingly (much to her delight) Mickie didn't throw up once. Later that night she and John snuggled down and fell asleep both of them looking forward to Thursday and finding out more about their future child.

**Chapter 6 Summary**

_Mickie and John visit the doctor and Ashley is determined to beat Kelly on RAW._

**I would just like to point out that I made up Mickie and John's parents names. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Woman's Work **

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: I want to apologise for the long, overdue update for _all_ of my stories. I have had so much more work this Semester its not fun! Anyway I am off now for exam leave etc so I will try to update more often. I want to thank Hailey Egan_, _Kai 1994, GraffitiArtisit INC, LilMary and Sheki Go for reviewing the last chapter and anyone who alerted/favourited/read the story. **

**As always I only own my OC's anything else you recognise belongs to their respective owners.**

The week flew by and it was now Thursday which meant Mickie and John had their appointment with Dr Collins. It was just after 10am and the two were getting ready. John was in the shower whilst Mickie was busy fixing her hair.

She had decided on a simple white halter neck and dark blue jeans. Since it was June (and she was pregnant) she wore a comfy pair of silver thong sandals.

"Johnny remember we have to be at the hospital for 11.30!" Mickie yelled so he could hear her over the running water.

"I don't know if I'll be ready in time...I _still_ have to _exfoliate_ and _moisturise_ myself!" John yelled back causing her to roll her eyes and smile.

"Ha...ha...I'll see you downstairs." Mickie called before leaving the room and making her way downstairs.

**God he can be such a woman sometimes! **Mickie thought with a smile as she trundled down the stairs. She spotted her bag lying on the armchair nearest the door and went to over to get it but her cellphone sprung to life. Mickie smiled when she saw Ashley's name flash across the screen.

"Hey Ash what's up?" Mickie said warmly.

"Hey I'm good...how are..." Ashley replied but couldn't finish as someone had snatched the phone off her.

Mickie frowned then tried not to laugh as Candice was now on the line.

"Mickie! Is everything OK with the baby? I mean I hope your OK too but the baby is so small and..." Candice babbled worriedly but yelped in pain as Ashley had pinched her (none to lightly) on the arm so she could continue speaking to Mickie.

"That'll teach you to steal my phone." Ashley muttered into the phone whilst Candice shot her an evil look while being consoled by Maria who gently rubbed her arm. "God you're acting like a fucking child!" Ashley cried exasperated, forgetting Mickie could hear them.

"God you guys always make me laugh! Tell Candy we're fine and I'll fill her in once I get back from the hospital." Mickie told Ashley.

"Sure, hold on a sec." Ashley turned from the phone. "Candy, Mickie says you've to suck it up and stop acting like an Assclown." Ashley replied.

"No she didn't! I _heard_ what she said! And what are you Jericho now?" Candice retorted.

Mickie laughed as Ashley and Candice continued to bicker.

"Guys!" Mickie yelled trying to capture Ashley's attention.

"Sorry Micks...Candice is such a bad influence, ya know how it is." Ashley replied grinning at her raven haired friend who winked at her.

"Tell me about it." Mickie grinned and sat herself down on the sofa. "So you looking forward to RAW?"

"You bet I am!" Ashley said confidently. "I'll teach that _skank_ to mess with me! Last week was a _fluke_ I can assure you."

"I know...I couldn't believe what she done." Mickie shook her head. "I can't believe Vince hired her...she's dragging the Diva name into the mud."

"You got that right...so are you joining John at the arena?"

"You think I'm gonna miss the cat fight of the year?" Mickie asked and smiled at John who entered the living room. He was fully dressed in a John Cena t-shirt and jeans.

He raised a brow at her and she mouthed "Ashley" at him causing him to chuckle and wander into the kitchen.

"Cool! So I guess we'll see you two later?"

Mickie smiled. "We shouldn't be too long I mean I'm only _one_ month gone...my baby will be like the size of a pea or something!"

Ashley laughed. "Come on! Have you seen _John_? That baby will be _huge_! They'll need a fucking crane to haul it outta you."

Mickie giggled and John shot her a look whilst grinning. "Stop it! You'll get me in trouble!" Mickie teased through her laughs.

"What's she said now?" John said in mock annoyance which Ashley heard through the phone.

"You know I love you really Johnny!" She yelled and heard him laugh.

"He accepts your apology." Mickie stated smiling.

"Good. He should." The Dirty Diva laughed once more before she bid her friend goodbye.

"You take care...make sure he carries your bag...call me when you guys are leaving the hospital...so we can meet you at the parking lot duh! Bye." Ashley snapped her cell shut.

She turned to her friend's who were all grinning. Melina held up the parcel she had wrapped neatly in yellow coloured paper whilst Ashley was on the phone.

"What's that?" Ashley asked raising a brow.

"it's the Big Book of Baby Names!" Candice squealed excitedly bouncing up and down.

Ashley just grinned and shook her head as Melina and the others gave Candice a look.

"What?" Candice questioned shrugging. "It's not like she wasn't with us when we _bought_ it!" Candice hit back with a satisfied smirk.

Ashley was there when the girls went shopping for Mickie's present. She was also there when the girls along with what felt like the _entire _roster were sticking post it notes into the book next to the names they thought suited the future son or daughter of John and Mickie.

"I totally forgot about that!" Ashley grinned. "It's good that I'm blonde...at least I have an excuse." Ashley commented and turned to Candice after she spoke.

The girls tried their hardest not to laugh as Candice was totally clueless that she had just been insulted.

5 minutes had passed. Candice's smile slowly down turned...she frowned at her friend. "Hey! I am not _dumb_!"

John smiled as he peeked over the top of the magazine he was reading. Mickie was sitting with her legs crossed and her left foot tapping against the floor. Her plastic chair kept squeaking as she kept moving about in her seat. She was sneakily bitting her thumb nail. He grinned because he knew she was bored and also nervous.

"God what's taking so long! Its already 11.45!" Mickie whispered glancing at the nurse who quickly walked past.

John smiled and put his magazine down. He reached over and gently squeezed her hand. Mickie looked at him and smiled softly.

"Relax. So the Doctor's running a little late? You'll still see her, she hasn't forgotten about you."

Mickie leaned over so her head rested against his shoulder. "You're right...I'm being stupid. It's my mother's fault I'm _like_ this, she's _just _as bad. I think impatience is like passed down in _every_ generation of my family!"

John turned and grinned down at her. "Well maybe the fact this is a _James-Cena_ baby might prevent that from happening."

Mickie rolled her eyes at him but smiled. She sat up and stretched and was about to hit back with something when a 45 year old woman with shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes approached them. She was carrying a folder and her white lab coat fluttered as she walked.

"I'm so sorry I'm late...there was a problem with one of the ultrasound machines but we managed to fix it. I take it you are Mr Cena and Miss James?" Dr Collins asked with a smile as the two wrestler's stood up.

"Yes that's us...I guess you're Doctor Collins?" Mickie asked with a smile as she nodded and shook her hand and John's.

"Yes that's me. She glanced down at her chart then back at them. "I'll be keeping an eye on you for the next 9 months. Now if you'd like to follow me, we can get started."

Once they reached her office the two wrestlers sat down in the comfy leather seats facing Dr Collins' desk.

"Now then...according to my file you are just over one month pregnant am I right?" Dr Collins inquired looking through the file.

"Yes...it was quite a shock for both of us. Especially since Mickie had match shortly after we had se..._conceived_." John replied, stammering slightly at the end as he wasn't sure if 'sex' was the right word to say in front of a Doctor.

Mickie tried not to laugh as her boyfriend was now blushing like a 12 year old boy.

"It's alright...you can say _sex _Mr Cena, we're all grown ups." Dr Collins smiled then looked at the two and added more seriously.

"I thought I recognised you two...my youngest son Jake is _obsessed _with wrestling. Since your last match have you had any bleeding or sharp abdominal pains?"

Mickie shook her head and John laced his fingers through hers when she looked at him.

"No...I have only had bouts of nausea and the match ended pretty quickly...my opponent got disqualified." Mickie replied turning her attention back to the Doctor.

"I see. Well not to worry, today we are going to see if we can fix that and also to confirm your pregnancy. There have been cases of false positives but I can assure in my experience most couples who come in here _are_ pregnant." Dr Collins told them truthfully as she noted the look of concern on both of their faces when she mentioned 'false positive'.

"We will also weigh you and take your blood pressure and you can voice your general concerns and get advice on proper nutrition although seeing as you two are professional athlete's you'll know all about that" Dr Collins added with a warm smile.

"That sounds good. Will we need to keep calling for appointments or will you take of that?" Mickie asked.

"We'll schedule you in...I think if we keep to round about the same time for each appointment there shouldn't be any problems. Now I must ask are you still actively wrestling?"

"I am but Mickie stopped after she took the test." John said.

"I will be joining John at the arena tonight but will be with my friend's and well away from the ring...I assure you." Mickie replied and they laughed at the last part.

"I don't see a problem with that. Will you still be working when Mickie reaches the final stages of her pregnancy? I'm not trying to pry, it's just to get a rough idea of your birthing plan."

"I am leaving once Mickie is unable to travel. Although I love my job I want to be there for my child when he or she enters the world." John said sincerely and Mickie squeezed his hands and the looked at each other.

Dr Collins watched the young couple and smiled as they were so absorbed in each other. She knew they meant what they said and she couldn't help but feel happy for this baby as it had no idea how much love and care it was going to receive.

"Excellent! Since we're here and everything seems good so far I think we'll begin. I'll just get a nurse to get you a gown to change into a gown, it saves your clothes getting dirty. I'll write you out a prescription for some anti-sickness medication as well." Dr Collins said as she hastily scribbled on a pad. She tore the slip off and handed it to Mickie who smiled her thanks and shortly after Dr Collins left so Mickie could changed.

As the visit progressed things were looking well. Before they left, the results from Mickie's urine analysis confirmed that she was pregnant.

"Congratulations again and please, if you have any queries don't hesitate to call me." Dr Collins gave them a card and saw them out.

Mickie and John thanked her once more. Before they left, John couldn't help but pick his girlfriend up and spin her around.

"I knew it already but I can't believe I'm gonna be a daddy." John's voice was full of awe.

"I know." Mickie smiled at him as he wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, his fingers gently brushing her stomach which would soon expand. They got in the car and headed home to get ready for RAW.

"Are they here yet?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and counted to ten in her head. Maria was rubbing the bridge of her nose. Ever since Mickie had text them to announce they were on their way to the arena, Candice would not stop bugging them.

"No...they aren't...we just got the text 10 minutes ago...there might be traffic." Maria stated as she tried to keep calm and shut their friend up.

Candice shrugged. There was silence for about 1 minute...

"Are they here..._now_?"

"God give me strength..." Ashley cursed running a frustrated hand down her face. Before she could tell her friend off, Melina came strolling into the room fuming.

"That bitch!" Was all she said before throwing her bottle of water against the wall.

"What did that water ever do to you?" Candice replied shocked.

Melina glared at her. "It's not like _it_ has feelings!" She hissed and sat angrily on a bench.

The three women all stared wide eyed at the Latina.

"Okaaaaay, what happened?" Ashley asked as sat down beside her angry friend.

Melina sighed and looked the three before speaking. "Sorry Candy...I was on my way to meet John (Morrison) and Mike since we have a match tonight...well _they _do, I'm valeting...anyway, I was _supposed_ to meet them down at the ring but when I got there..._she_ was there and flipping her skanky ass _extensions_ all over the..." Melina went back into rant mode and the girls clicked that she was talking about Kelly Kelly.

"Oh...I know how she's talking about now." Candice stated proudly.

Maria and Ashley ignored her. "So that makes her a bitch how?" Maria asked puzzled then sighed when she saw the looks she was getting off her friends.

"_Okay_, I know she's a bitch in general but what I mean is how does her being there with them make her even _more_ of a bitch?"

Melina looked at Maria. "She was busy 'training' with them...she was dressed in these stupid hot pants and tank top and she had the _nerve_ to wear knee and elbow braces! She _knew_ fine well that I was going down to see the guys about our match and now I don't know what to do!" Melina replied frustrated, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sure you'll be fine...forget about her...she'll be gone in 6 months..." Maria attempted to comfort her friend.

Ashley was about to speak when her cell interrupted her. She pulled it out and she grinned when she read the text she received from Mickie.

"They're here!"

Candice squealed and clapped her hands. "Let's go! I wanna hold the present!" She snatched the book and held it close to her chest.

"I'm not gonna even attempt to say something." Ashley muttered as they all headed to the parking lot...

Later that night, RAW was in full swing. Mickie and John laughed when they opened their present and thanked their friends. They laughed even harder when they saw all the various pieces of paper/post-it-notes sticking out of the book.

Now it was almost time for the highly anticipated 6 Diva tag match. It was Ashley, Maria and Candice versus the team of Kelly Kelly, Layla and Jillian Hall. The three were waiting along with Mickie at the Gorilla position. A commercial was on but after the break it would be time for the girls match.

"Oh I am looking forward to pinning that dumb slut." Ashley gleefully announced as she laced up her black boots. She wore a purple and black corset and a short black tutu with black ripped fishnets. Maria wore white tights and a gold bikini style top with white wrestling boots. Candice on the other hand opted for pink tights and a pink halter style top she wore black boots similar to Ashley's.

"You girls look great and I know you'll win." Mickie replied grinning as they waited on the others.

"I just hope I don't get put in the ring with Layla." Maria shuddered as she remembered the time she was up against the other Diva who _almost_ broke Maria's wrist.

"Don't worry Ria, she won't hurt..." Ashley began but was cut off by Kelly's voice.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here...if it isn't the three _Hooters_ rejects and the _beached whale_." Kelly smirked.

Layla cackled and Jillian remained silent. After her confrontation with Kelly she wanted nothing more to do with them.

"That's rich coming from _you_!" Ashley spat while Candice and Maria practically held her back from the other blonde.

"Wow Kelly I didn't think it was even _possible_ for someone to make so much PVC an _outfit_...well done!" Mickie looked the other woman up and down.

Kelly was wearing red PVC style hot pants and a matching bra style top with black boots. Layla wore a gold sparkly tank top and black tights while Jillian wore a light blue cropped halter style top with black tights.

Kelly scowled at Mickie who smirked at her.

"You think you're so great...if it wasn't for that _thing_ inside you I would kick your ass." Kelly sneered at her.

Mickie glared at her. "That _thing _happens to be a _baby_ and trust me its something you will probably _never_ have!"

Layla's jaw practically hit the floor. Jillian tried not to laugh as Kelly's face almost matched her attire.

Ashley and the others stood beside Mickie and smiled at Kelly. Before the blonde could retaliate her music hit.

"I guess that's your cue..." Maria began.

"You better run along now _Barbra_. You don't wanna keep your _fans_ waiting now do ya?" Mickie could resist getting a final dig in as the three passed.

"This _isn't_ over!" Kelly hissed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder in attempt to retain her dignity as she walked out into the screaming crowd along with Jillian and Layla.

"That was so sweet!" Candice squealed hugging Mickie who laughed.

"Well she deserved it...how dare she insult my future child." Mickie replied.

"I wish you were coming with us!" Ashley pouted as they waited to go out.

"I know..." Mickie said slinging her arm around her friend as her music hit. She walked with them towards the entrance. "...promise me you'll do one thing?" Mickie asked Ashley who raised a brow at her as her other friends frantically signaled for her to move her ass.

"What?" Ashley asked with a sly grin.

"Kick her ass." Mickie finished with a smile.

"I intend to." Ashley responded as she rushed over to the girls who gave Mickie a final wave before bounding out to the cheering crowd.

Maria staggered over to her corner and slapped Ashley's eagerly outstretched hand. She and Layla had squared off and Layla who assumed that suplex she gave Maria would keep her down tagged Kelly in. Maria recovered quicker than expected which allowed her time to make the tag.

The crowd cheered as Ashley practically speared Kelly to the mat and proceeded to punch her head in repeatably - much to the referee's annoyance. While this was going on Candice checked to see if Maria was okay.

"I'm okay...just don't let me back in there...I'm beat." Maria said as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn't as experienced as the other two but could still handle herself.

Candice nodded. "I'll make sure Ash tags me in..." She paused as the two watched their friend being told off by the referee. "_if_ she tags me in."

This gave Kelly time to get to her feet. Ashley was oblivious that the other woman had recovered. Huffing "Okay" to the referee's demands she yelped in pain when Kelly yanked a handful of her hair and shoved her into the turnbuckle.

Kelly grinned and sauntered over to Ashley who clutched her head and seethed. Although she may not be the best wrestler, Kelly had a pretty good grip.

**Get it together...she's coming towards you and you're not gonna let her beat you again! **

Kelly grinned and went to grab Ashley again but she shoved Kelly away. Kelly stumbled and glared at Ashley who smirked at her.

"Bring it bitch!" Ashley mouthed and was met with a swift right hander.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" J.R. Exclaimed.

"She shouldn't have done that!" Maria and Candice exclaimed sharing uneasy looks as Ashley grabbed her sore cheek and stared at Kelly with a sinister grin on her face.

"She shouldn't have done that." Mickie shook her head as she sat with John in his locker room.

"I don't think Kels should have done that." Layla commented worriedly to Jillian who nodded as Ashley now smiled sweetly at Kelly who was confused.

"You call that a _slap_?" Ashley asked but before Kelly could react Ashley slapped her back and the force of the hit sent the other woman flying.

Ashley grinned and taunted Kelly much to the delight of the fans. Layla was seething and shouting at Kelly to get back up. Jillian stood her hand outstretched she didn't like Kelly but that didn't mean she wanted to lose.

Kelly groaned and tried to get up but she felt the other woman lift her up by the hair. Ashley was about to set Kelly up for a bulldog but she managed to counter aiming a swift kick to the other woman's midsection.

Winded Ashley fell onto the mat. Kelly smirked and kicked her sharply in the ribs causing Ashley to cry out in pain. She walked over to her corner and slapped Jillian's hand. Layla stared at her confused.

"Don't worry, let Jillian take care of _that_." Kelly indicated with her head to Ashley who was now getting attacked by Jillian. "We'll take care of Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there" Kelly motioned to Candice and Maria who were desperately encouraging Ashley to make a tag.

"Come on Ash." Mickie yelled from the locker room.

John chuckled and she looked up at him. "You're so cute when you get all involved." John smiled before kissing her forehead.

"I just don't want them to lose." Mickie said softly before returning to the match.

Ashley was still fighting Jillian. Kelly nodded to Layla who now moved from the corner over to where the girls were fighting. The referee saw her and tried to get her to move. Maria and Candice were shouting for her to get disqualified. They completely forgot all about Kelly, who was now sneaking up behind Maria.

"What is she! Oh my God Ria look-" Mickie's eyes widened and John frowned then winced as Maria was thrown none to lightly from her corner.

"Ria!" Candice yelled as the brunette yelped in pain. She glared when she saw a smirking Kelly.

"You evil bitch!" Candice yelled but Kelly was too quick she smashed her left hand against the other woman's jaw.

Candice fell to the floor and clutched her jaw. She tried to keep the tears at bay but the pain was too bad. Kelly ran back to the corner in record time before the referee could figure out she caused the drama. The boos from the crowd echoed as Ashley and Jillian stood confused. Ashley stepped away from Jillian and looked down, concerned for her friends. Jillian didn't realise she was so near the ropes and frowned when she heard a clapping sound. The referee's head swiveled round and Kelly entered the ring. Ashley was still oblivious as to what was going on.

**What the fu-** She didn't have time to finish as her feet were knocked from under her. She heard the referee making the count and squirmed but it was no use. Jillian had pinned her. However when she heard that all too familiar music she wanted to scream.

**No, No this cannot be happening! She did _not_ beat me again!**

"Here are you winners...Kelly Kelly, Layla and Jillian!" Lillian announced to the crowd who had a mixed response.

Kelly grinned and saluted the crowd before hugging a giggling Layla. Jillian just shook her head at them. Candice and Maria were still down. Kelly was about to leave but she noticed that Ashley was still on the mat.

She knelt down and grabbed Ashley by the hair which caused her music to stop being played. She laughed when she faintly heard J.R.'s cries of "Enough is enough." She wasn't done _just_ yet.

"I told you I'd beat you _again_ and _I _did and at Summerslam I'll _win_ the title." Kelly hissed in her ear before releasing her and exiting the ring along with the others.

As RAW cut to a commercial break Maria and Candice helped Ashley out of the ring and three walked up the ramp to a cheering crowd.

When the three got backstage they were met by their worried friends/boyfriends.

"Are you okay?" Phil, Randy and Jeff all said at once as they rushed to their girlfriends.

Out of the three, Candice was the worst. Her jaw had ballooned up and was turning purple. She was in agony and her tears made it worse. It broke Jeff's heart seeing her hurt so bad.

"I'll help you take her to the trainers room man." John took Candice's other arm. Jeff nodded and they whisked her off.

"I'm fine Phil!" Maria protested pushing him away. She tried to prove she could walk but the second she applied weight to her foot she swore blue murder. That was enough for Phil to pick her up in his arms and rush off with the others.

"Baby...are you alright?" Randy asked softly as he and Mickie both looked at Ashley who was staring at the ground.

Ashley didn't reply. She just continued to stare at the ground. Randy and Mickie shared an uneasy look.

"Ash?" Mickie asked tentatively, taking a step towards her friend.

This time Ashley looked up at them. Tears rolled down her cheeks. In all the time Mickie had known Ashley she had _never_ seen her cry. Not _once_.

"What's wrong with me?" Ashley said in a thick voice. She tried to stop the tears but it was no use. "I'm a good wrestler! I'm _better_ than her! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing! You are a brilliant wrester! She had to cheat to win!" Mickie put her arm round her friend.

"Mickie's right..." Randy added smiling slightly as he walked over and gently wiped her tears with his thumb. She smiled slightly as he held her chin with his hand. "...you're a million times better than Kelly _ever_ could be. I know you'll do well at Summerslam." Randy replied sincerely.

Mickie grinned as Ashley bounded over and hugged him. She gazed up at her boyfriend before kissing him softly.

"I think I'll leave you two alone.." Mickie began but Ashley pulled away and rushed back to her pregnant friend.

"No way! Now we've gotten rid of the others we can show the _names_ _we_ picked out for your baby!" Ashley exclaimed leading Mickie back to John's locker room.

Randy shook his head and smiled before heading back with them. Unbeknown to them, Kelly watched the entire scene; her eyes glistened with malice.

"That's right, walk away...you think you're gonna beat me?" Kelly laughed. "There's only gonna be one Diva who gets that title and it's gonna be _me_!"

**Chapter 7 Summary**

_Summerslam is finally here and who is the next Women's Champ_?

**Again, apologies for the long update. Please review and I will try and post the next chapter up soon. **

**xXxArwenxXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**This Woman's Work**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: I am really sorry for the extremely long update. As I mentioned in 'I'm Not Over You Just Yet' my lovely wee granny had food poisoning about 2 weeks ago so we've been busy making sure she's eating properly and not going back into the hospital! On the other side work has been a nightmare which doesn't help much either. That being said, I would like to thank everyone who has alerted/reviewed/favourited this story so far! It really means a lot!**

The weeks had flew by and now it was time for the main event of the summer – SummerSlam. Although John Cena would be defending his title against Randy Orton the event that everyone was talking about was the Diva Battle Royal to find out who would become the new Womens Champion.

Although Mickie was on RAW, Stephanie had decided that a inter brand match would boost the ratings plus the fans would love it. Another major talking point was the rivalry between Ashley and Kelly Kelly. The two women spent the last few weeks running up to the PPV being nothing but bitchy and screwing each other over.

Tonight it was the final showdown and Ashley was _determined_ to come out on top.

"I mean it...even I _don't_ win I am gonna make _damn_ sure that _skank_ doesn't!" Ashley growled as she stretched before the match. She was waiting by the Gorilla position with Mickie who at almost 2 months gone was still sporting a flat stomach.

"You'll do great out there! Trust me, there is no way in _Hell_ that Kelly will win...in case you haven't forgotten, Beth Phoenix is _also_ taking part tonight." Mickie smirked.

Ashley grinned as she raised her arms above her head. "I forgot about Beth...I hope those two are in first...that would be fucking-" The Dirty Diva never got to finish her statement because a flustered looking Maria was running towards them.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Mickie teased but frowned when a gasping Maria just pointed at the monitor behind them.

"Oh. My..." Mickie began her eyes widened as the monitor replayed a startled Beth Phoenix being attacked by a masked assailant.

"I can't believe someone would do something like that!" Maria who just got her breath back said stunned.

The girls watched the monitor as referees and EMT's surrounded Beth who was wincing in agony and clutching her left arm.

The dark haired woman gasped as she entered the dark room and shut the door firmly behind her. She got the fright of her life when two blue eyes glistened at her from the darkness.

"Good work out there Layla...it looks as if _poor_ Beth's arm is _broken_." Kelly drawled.

"I ran as fast as I could and no-one followed me here...I think we got away with Kels." Layla said as she hastily accepted the water the blonde was giving her.

"Good and you remember the _other_ part of the plan now don't you?" Kelly questioned raising a brow.

Layla who greedily gulped the water nodded. "I have to make sure that Ashley doesn't try and beat you." Layla replied as she finally stopped drinking.

Kelly smirked at her 'friend' "Good! Now you better run along...I'm in after Michelle...good luck out there."

Layla didn't say anything she just nodded and walked out leaving Kelly alone in the room. The blonde smiled widely to herself. Things were going _exactly_ how she had planned. Now that Beth was out of the picture, she was one step closer to getting that belt.

Before the Divas match began, an announcement on Beth's condition was made. The Glamazon had suffered a broken wrist due to her attack. Stephanie McMahon had confidently announced that the perpetrator would be caught and dealt with, _severely_. A video montage was now being broadcast in the arena, to get the fans hyped up for the match. After this the first two Divas would make their entrances.

By now the majority of the Divas were standing at the Gorilla position as they would enter the ring at certain intervals.

"I still cannot believe that happened." Mickie shook her head.

"I bet I know who was behind it." Ashley muttered casting a look towards Layla and Jillian.

"Oh come on! I know they're mean but they're not _that_ mean." Maria said laughing. "You seriously think they're behind it?" She added frowning as she noticed none of her friends laughed with her.

"Ash could be right..." Melina agreed as she watched Layla say something to Jillian which made the blonde haired woman's eyes narrow. "I guess we should just try and be careful out there." She finished turning her attention back to her friends.

"Strange, I would have guessed Kelly would be here, ya know, making sure she got her last little dibs in before the match started." Candice replied as they waited for the stagehand's signal. She was up first along with Victoria.

"You know Kelly, she's probably making sure she looks _amazing_." Mickie teased which made her friends laugh.

"Alright ladies, showtime!" The stagehand announced and Victoria made her way through the crowd.

"Good luck out there." Mickie called when the dark haired woman passed.

"Thanks, congrats on the news by the way!" Victoria grinned at Mickie as she passed. She was on Smackdown so she didn't get a chance to congratulate Mickie earlier.

"As much as she's a lovely person, I hate to say it but I'm gonna make sure I throw her over those ropes first!" Candice said confidently as she watched Victoria stride into the ring.

"We know you will." Maria beamed. "Good luck!" She added when Candice's music hit.

"Be careful out there!" Mickie called over the noise of her music and everyone wishing her luck.

Candice just grinned and then took a deep breath before walking out into the roaring crowd.

"Okay so does everyone remember who they bet on?" Chris asked as he counted the money in his hand.

"I still think I should get the money, I mean how was I to _know_ Beth would get knocked out?" Adam complained.

"Shut up! You got a refund! Besides I know my baby is gonna win." Randy smugly announced.

The guys had decided to put bets on who would become the new WWE Womens champion and each put in ten dollars. John was the only one who decided not to take part, his argument was that he couldn't bet on someone other than Mickie.

"All I know is I'm screwed." Phil admitted with a sigh.

"Dude! That's your girlfriend you're talking about!" Jeff laughed along with the others.

Phil shot them all a crooked grin. "I love Ria to bits but I don't think she's ready for a title shot."

"So what?" Chris said as he finished counting, a sly grin formed on his face. "You saying she's shit at wrestling?"

Phil rolled his eyes at his friend. "You know what I mean man. Ria is amazing and works hard but she told me that if she didn't get thrown out by the time Beth got in she would eliminate herself."

"I guess she won't need to worry about that." John chuckled. "Sorry man." He added when Adam shot him a look.

Chris clapped a hand on the Canadian's shoulder. "Well, that's what you get for acting like a smartass and taking the...what was you called Beth? 'The most dominant Diva in the WWE'."

Adam scoffed at his friend while the others laughed. By this time Candice had just made her entrance.

"That's rich coming from the guy who picked..." He reached out and snatched the piece of paper out of Chris's hand. "Kelly! Damn dude you must be crazy if you think you have got any chance in Hell in winning that money." Adam finished with a smirk.

Chris grabbed the paper off him. "I hope I win, cause I would love to wipe that smirk right off your face!" He retaliated.

"All right here we go!" John hollered as the bell rang and the two Divas locked up.

"Come on Candy!" Jeff yelled as he watched his girlfriend on the screen. John just smiled and shook his head at his friends who were all yelling at each other. His cell vibrated in his pocket and when he read the text he received his smile got wider.

_Hey, I am gonna come hang with you guys. See you in 5 x_

"You guys might wanna tone it down...Mickie's on her way here." John replied as he sat back and watched them with amusement.

Chris (who along with everyone else hadn't taken his eyes off the screen since the match began) said "If she thinks she's getting on this then she's wrong...the match already started!"

"Is it safe to come in?" Mickie yelled from outside.

John got up and let her in. "Hey baby." He kissed her and wrapped an arm around her.

She grinned at him. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

He smiled at her and then looked down at her stomach. "And hi to you to...soon to be baby."

Mickie looked at him and laughed. "Soon to be baby? Seriously? You couldn't have gone with future child or even baby?"

"But technically...we don't have a baby yet!" John pointed out with smile.

"Will you guys pipe down, we're trying to watch the match! Oh here comes Layla!" Chris told the two off without even looking at them.

Mickie laughed. "Hello to you too Chris...guys." She greeted them as John shut the door.

"Hey." They grunted in unison.

Mickie shot John a confused look as she sat on the chair next to him. "Am I missing something here?"

He shook his head. "Guy stuff..." He began but Mike (Mizanin) jumping up and shouting at the TV (because Victoria was now eliminated thanks to the newly entered Jillian) cut him off. "I'll tell you later."

Jillian grinned as she managed to get rid of the older Diva who glared back at her. She quickly regained her composure as she realised she put herself in a dangerous position by having her back turned from Layla and Candice.

**Shit! I gotta get rid of Layla before she does something to me or Candice!** Jillian managed to block the British Diva's attacks but got winded by Candice who kicked her none to lightly on the stomach.

The sound of the crowd's counting brought relief to Jillian's ears as Candice had now turned her attention back to Layla.

The fans cheered as Michelle McCool ran down the ramp. Jillian braced herself and got to her feet just as the blonde rushed into the ring.

**If I remember correctly, Kelly will be next. I hope to God I'm still here when she is. I've waited too long to get one up on her.** Jillian locked up with Michelle who was hell bent on winning that title.

Layla was pushing against Candice with all her might. The Candy coated Diva had managed to get her on the ropes. Jillian had gained the upperhand and managed to suplex Michelle to the mat.

She grinned as she noticed Layla was one step closer to being eliminated. She looked down at Michelle who was gasping for air.

**I should have time to help.** She turned and rushed over to Candice.

"Baby watch out! That blonde bitch is coming up behind you!" Jeff yelled engrossed in the match.

"What is she"? Mickie frowned then grinned as Jillian and Candice managed to throw Layla out of the ring.

"Thanks." Candice grinned.

"Don't mention it." Jillian replied then the two women looked at each other before Jillian mouthed 'Sorry' and kicked her in the midsection. Michelle who was now back on her feet began attacking Jillian.

The three women were locked in a brutal fight that they didn't notice Kelly was now halfway down the ramp.

The blonde slid into the ring and rushed over, she grabbed Michelle and irish whipped her into the turn buckle.

Jillian and Candice ignored her and continued to fight. Kelly done her signature cartwheel and continued her assault on Michelle.

Later on in the match, all the Divas that were taking part were now in the ring. Michelle, Candice, Rosa Mendes, Eve Torres and Torrie Wilson had recently been eliminated.

Maria, Melina, Ashley, Jillian, Kelly, Maryse and Natalia were the remaining Divas left. Ashley and Kelly were locked in a fistfight. Melina was beating a weary Jillian, her attacks were harder than she intended on account of the blonde knocking her friend out of the match.

"Oh that's gotta hurt!" Michael Cole announced as Melina managed to toss Jillian over the ropes. While the Latina grinned and celebrated Natalia countered from behind and eliminated her as well.

Melina was stunned and angry at herself. Jillian who was halfway up the ramp smirked slightly before heading to the back.

**What do you expect if you stand there celebrating? **Melina angrily told herself as she glared at the ring and moodily stomped up the back.

"God this is getting better and better!" Chris cheerfully announced.

Jeff glared at him along with the other guys who had now lost. Mickie giggled as she watched John Morrison curse and rip up the sheet with Melina's name on it.

Maria winced as she felt pains shoot through her body. She was somehow thankful that she had been forgotten and left to recover by the ring post. She couldn't believe she was still in the ring. She winced as she watched Natalia hit the floor outside the ring. She realised that she had to get away from this part of the ring as now she along with Maryse, Ashley and Kelly remained. Ashley and Kelly had not let each other out of their sights since the match began. Both women had _nearly_ managed to eliminate each other but to no avail.

Maria gulped as Maryse spotted her struggling. A wicked grin formed across the blonde's face.

**Shit! I'm screwed!** Maria clutched at her side. She had do something.

"How do you like that, you stupid fucking trampy bitch!" Ashley screeched as she grabbed Kelly by the hair and slammed the groggy woman face first into the mat. She aimed a swift kick at her ribs which made the other woman cry out in pain.

**Ha! That belt is mine!** Ashley grinned again and this time taunted the crowd who roared in approval but also at the fact that Maryse was one step closer to winning. Maria had her back to the ropes and struggled with all her might to fight the other woman off.

Ashley frowned and rushed over. She grabbed Maryse off her friend and slapped her. Maryse glared and clutched her cheek. Ashley looked at Maryse then back at Maria who looked at Ashley and nodded. Ashley grabbed Maryse by the hair and shoved her back to Maria who gripped the ropes with one hand and slapped the French-Canadian with her other hand.

Ashley got behind Maryse and grabbed her by the waist and began lifting her off the ground. Maryse now clicked on to what they had planned and was squirming with all her might.

For as long as she would live, Maria would always remember this moment for the rest of her life. She didn't know how she managed it but as Ashley lifted the other woman she grabbed her and tossed her over her shoulder. Maryse went crashing to the ground and due to the force of the throw Maria felt herself fall backwards.

The crowd cheered as Ashley reached out and grabbed her friend just in time, to stop her from failing.

"You okay?" Ashley yelled as Maria stepped back into the ring. Kelly was slowly getting to her feet.

"Fine." She stopped to catch her breath. "You should have just let me fall." The redhead wheezed.

Ashley grinned at her. "I know but after that fucking amazing toss you did, I figure I could use your help."

Maria grinned at her friend and then turned her attention to the blonde who was now on her feet.

Kelly's eyes widened as the two women smirked at her. This wasn't how she planned things at all.

"I guess you better get ready to tear up that slip." Mickie teased as she leaned over and spoke into Chris's ear.

"She's right, Kelly has no chance against those two." John remarked as it was two against one.

Phil was still awestruck at his girlfriend's strength. "I can't believe she did that! That was incredible!"

"What? She hasn't done that in the bedroom?" Chris commented which earned him a slap on the head from Mickie.

"Thank you!" Phil replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. He did raise his can of Pepsi in acknowledgment to Mickie.

"Welcome." Mickie smiled as Chris shot her a look before turning his attention back to the match.

Kelly fought with all her might to block off the two womens attack. The adrenaline pumped through all of them. It was now or never. Kelly countered Ashley's attack and irish whipped her to the ropes. Quick as a flash she grabbed Maria and flung her towards her friend.

Maria yelped as she slammed into Ashley and accidentally pushed her over the top rope. Ashley managed to keep her feet on the apron and not get put out.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry!" Maria said panicked, worried that she had screwed her friend's chances.

Ashey's eyes widened. "Ria...look-" She never managed to get the sentence out. Kelly used the ropes for

leverage and charged towards them. She charged into them, knocking Ashley down. Maria was stunned and turned to face the blonde and was met with a clothesline which sent her flying over the rope.

**I can't believe it! No...no that did not just happen!** Ashley's eyes widened as she looked at Maria who was lying on her back, dazed and confused then back at the blonde haired woman who was jumping up and down in the ring.

"I told you so and you didn't believe me!" Chris cheered standing up in the room. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't believe that happened! No way..." Randy shook his head bitterly.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION, KELLY KELLY!" Lillian announced as the referee entered the ring and handed her the belt. After her arm was raised in the air she grinned and hugged the belt.

Mickie James was pissed off. That wasn't supposed to happen. How could Stephanie or Vince allow this to happen?

Maria slowly got to her feet as she and Ashley were escorted up the ramp by referees she kept apologising over and over.

Kelly then made her way to the turn buckle and climbed it, raising the belt for all to see. Mickie watched with a bitter taste in her mouth as the camera pointed directly at the _Champ. _ Kelly grinned at the camera and blew a kiss.

Pointing at the belt she mouthed "I told you so."

Kelly had set out what she had planned to do. She was now the Women's Champion. Now, she would bide her time and when the moment was right she would make sure she got the other thing that Mickie treasured more than that belt: John Cena.

**Chapter 8 Summary**

_Months have passed and Mickie is now far gone. The girls plan her baby shower and she and John discover the sex of their baby._

**I hope that chapter was okay, Please review and I will try and update next week I promise!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


End file.
